pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 1
Hello Two things: #"He is also a contributer to GuildWiki, but refuses to acknowledge the Official, Anet Wiki. " #:OMG thank you for being what seems like the only person to agree with me! #What does Vey iz Mir mean???? Thanks if you answer, i know its a dumb thing and you probably have better things to do.Dark0805 00:17, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Vey iz mir is a Yiddish colloquial phrase that translates roughly to "Woe is me", but it is more emphatic. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:19, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe. Thanks for the insight. You put it on one of my builds talks once (a terrible one, i now realise) a while ago and i was like wtf?Dark0805 00:25, 23 May 2007 (CEST) Admin Please take a look on Community Portal. gcardinal 02:45, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :Grats admin :) -Auron 05:27, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::Still not sure why you aren't an Admin yet. I need help getting the policies up and running. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:29, 20 April 2007 (CEST) Hey its me ed and yesterday we talking about dqsniper and how you thought he was a sock puppet but after you checked to make sure he wasnt my trashed build still has his comment removed for being a sock puppetEdspecial911 : He has to re add it. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 00:14, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Unfortunately, we don't have a way to revert vote removal at the moment. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:46, 29 August 2007 (CEST) temp Liek omg! It's teh elementz! -Auron 05:23, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Hey Uber build guru ! Lania Elderfire 05:27, 19 April 2007 (CEST) For anyone who can appreciate a Simpson's reference: Wherever there are builds, cosmic forces shall draw me near. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:30, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Insert much rawr here. Ichigo724 05:31, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Go builds! Lania Elderfire 05:50, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Feel free to add evrething about Policy to GuildWiki:Privacy_policy . Dont be afraid of editing pages like Comminity and Privacy, we are in beta testing :) gcardinal 06:02, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :Yup. We have entered my realm of expertise, and I plan to take full advantage of the opportunity to shape policy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:04, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Policy Also in addition I think we need something to separate this from Guildwiki. Something like "we are not Guildwiki" and "we are not wikipedia" or even "we are not a wiki" since if there are a lot of original builds it is not a documentation of observation but a lot of opinion and "professional" opinion. I dunno, just bouncing ideas around. Lania Elderfire 06:52, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :I agree, a lot of people thought that one of the major issues with the GuildWiki build system was that there were too many opinions. We are going to be all about opinions, so it makes good sense to have something to distinguish ourselves. On the other hand, we might want to create a second section which is for NOB type stuff like an Original Builds page and a Proven Builds page just as we have seperate sections (and criteria) for PvE and PvP. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:57, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::To be honest, I think in order to be effective, we NEED that split. We want to be able to both write original and unoriginal content, but I think we need to differentiate so that we can remain a good reference while also allowing for originality. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:00, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::Well sure it is one way to go. but I think for new users it will be hard to understand what is original and what is proven build. Maybe rating on how Good they are would be better?.. gcardinal 07:40, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Possibly. However, when I get home tonight, I am going to try to create a page regarding a possible Original vs. Sucessful Split much like the PvE vs. PvP Split idea. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:44, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::::I'm open-minded to it, but not sold on this idea yet. The reason why Non-original builds make sense on the other wiki is that they are going to be integrated with the other documentation aspects of the site. With this site not having any documentation, it doesn't seem as advantageous to split out certain builds. Not to mention its a bit of a fine line between non-original and original in some cases. Consider some monk builds like HB or Shield of Regeneration. I posted a SoR build that was an original creation, but because the skill choices were pretty logical it is basically a pretty standard build. -- BrianG 04:41, 20 April 2007 (CEST) Yo Just saying hi. Hi. :) --Rickyvantof 16:19, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :Woot hey there! AV 15:25, 21 April 2007 (CEST) Hey, thanks for welcoming me DE. Amantis 22:44, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Hello i got your messege about deleting the comments on the discussion page. The thing is...i didn't? Its wierd but i never deleted all the talk page, In fact im off to restore it right now (if u didn't already)-CountKerall 01:53, 18 June 2007 (EDT) Policies Are we using similar policies to Gw Wiki untill we create our own? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 14:06, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :To some extent. Anything simple, stuff like 1RV and NPA were copied and made official by me. Stuff like BUILDS and VETTING will be decided by the community because we currently have no policy. However, most of the stuff is being copied from GuildWiki because most of it is applicable. Only a few select ones may have to be overhauled in a major way. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:21, 21 April 2007 (CEST) Templates Do you need this any more? 18:33, 24 April 2007 (CEST) :Not on this site I don't. I will delete it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:25, 25 April 2007 (CEST) I changed the policy a bit. I might be trying too hard with it though. Tell me if you still think its a dud. I wasn't finished writing it though, when you made that comment. Ni 01:25, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Hey Defiant Elements i'm trying to post pictures on my build because its a farming build and i was wondering if you know how because i cant figure it out edspecial911 :First, you upload the image by clicking "Upload file" (the link can be found in the toolbox on the left side of your screen). Then, simply add a link to the image as so: image:example image.JPG. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:18, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Policy Review Hey, as requested I looked over all the policies that have already been implemented. No complaints there. I've also started reviewing proposed policies and have left some comments. Next up I'll be leaving some suggestions on the vetting policy and then possibly working on improving the community portal. Let me know if you have suggestions for that page. -- BrianG 02:30, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :Also do you mind if I start chipping away at creating all the category pages, because at the current state, you can't look them up. Ni 02:30, 25 April 2007 (CEST) ::Go for it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:05, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :::Meh, I did like half. I g2g now though. Ill see if I can do the rest tommorow. Ni 04:23, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :::Alright, nice work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:23, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Wow - that was a surprise Thanks for the vote of confidence, I was surprised to see my name listed on your user page under "People Who Would Make Good Administrators". While I think going for the trifecta of being admin on GW, GWW, and PW is an interesting concept - I doubt it's a good idea. A big part of the problem is the general opinion of the GW admin team among the community that supports builds within wikis - I simply doubt that an RFA for me would gain much support; afterall, I'm on record as saying that builds within wikis are unavoidably problematic. If some good MediaWiki extensions can be created to resolve those shortcomings (which Gcardinal seems intent on developing), then many of my concerns can conceivably be overcome - I'm hoping that happens here! But that won't undo my initial statements in many people's minds. My other concern is that I'm simply too swamped in real-life lately (two big projects at work, shopping for an engagement ring, etc) so I'm already spread pretty thin as it stands. I'm more than happy to make suggestions and give my opinions when I have time - but I doubt that I would have the bandwidth to do much more. But, thanks again for the vote of confidence! It's much appreciated! --- Barek (talk • ) - 04:32, 26 April 2007 (CEST) Templates On the templates im listing to delete, you need to get rid of the template, AND the page. Currently you are just getting rid of the page, but the template remains. Ni 04:23, 27 April 2007 (CEST) Percentage Favored Voting It's still just a proposal - why did you move it to the current policy part of the page? 07:16, 27 April 2007 (CEST) :Because it had enough Admin votes. It wasn't just a proposal. Cardinal is the one who moved it back to a proposal, don't look at me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:17, 27 April 2007 (CEST) From the Main Page... "Build Writing 101 – This guide will help ensure your build is well-written, viable and meets the standards and expectations of GuildWiki. " Krowman 03:05, 29 April 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:05, 29 April 2007 (CEST) ::Another: "Naming you builds." - Krowman (talk • ) 20:42, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Ahh, so this is where you went ;p Congrats on admin, now how is the vetting process looking? Any explanation on how it works, or if it even exists yet O.o...? Readem 01:02, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :We don't have an official policy as of yet. You can check out PW:POLICY which has links to a couple of proposals... and the one submitted by Sefre (which is really a compilation of the efforts of a bunch of users) has garnered the most support so far. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:26, 2 May 2007 (CEST) Sig How do you get your sig to work? I can't use my custom one... --Frvwfr2 13:51, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :Nevermind --Frvwfr2 14:10, 2 May 2007 (CEST) ::Actually, I'm curious - it's getting kind of annoying to type on every page I reply on. >.> 19:05, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :::Can't just subst? -Auron 20:56, 2 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, firstly, that would require more typing ( ), which adds up quickly when making a lot of replies, and secondly, this way I can just view the "whatlinkshere" for my signature page and it'll tell me all the places I've put replies in. Could be useful someday. 21:02, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Put it in your signature box, and check Raw Signatures. Duh :P -Auron 21:17, 2 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ok. That's a good idea. One question - where is this "signature box"? All I have is an option for raw signatures. 21:21, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::"Nickname:" -Auron 21:23, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::On GWiki, I have in my nickname box. -Auron 21:25, 2 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Neato! Thanks! -- Armond Warblade 21:28, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :Thank you for that tip. I've removed the comment (sort of) to make it harder for vandals to find, and will act on it. On second thought, my sig isn't on enough pages to do that. -- Armond Warblade 22:05, 2 May 2007 (CEST) ::Is my name in my sig showing up orange? If not how do I make it so (I put in the same color tags as on guild wiki and the RGB code)? I think I have got it orange but when it is clicked on it goes purple rather than staying orange. Cheers. — Hyperion` // talk 18:58, 10 May 2007 (CEST) :::If you know HTML, use it and mess with the Alink and Vlink values. The problem is that once you click on the link, it will always stay the selected Vlink value - default to purple. Also, color=:"orange" doesn't seem to work here, at least not on my computer. I see it as blue. -- Armond Warblade 22:11, 10 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Sneh...I have no clue how to do it but I'll get over it being blue. :) — Hyperion` // talk 05:08, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Mind Taking a look at this? Hey Defiant, your one of the old hats around here. Would you mind taking a look at my proposed PvXWiki:Premade Builds Policy and give any sugestions on how to improve it. I feel this section would help a lot of people out and this site as a whole. Thanks for you time Shireen 22:43, 5 May 2007 (CEST) Hmm lol Its 6pm my time and still the 7th, is this being based off of a Euro time zone? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:15, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :Maybe, I believe Cardinal is in... Norway... I think... so it would make sense. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:01, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::It seems the wiki timezone is set as UTC, which is the default for MediaWiki, IIRC; GC simply hasn't changed it, I'm guessing. And GC is Russian, not Norwegian. --Dirigible 04:32, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::I know that he is originally Russian, but I don't think he is currently living there. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:45, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Wouldn't it make more sense to just have the timezone set to GMT? That way any conversion is much simpler. Napalm Flame 11:48, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::::UTC and GMT are the same... --Dirigible 14:36, 8 May 2007 (CEST) Ban request Issue is dealt with. Napalm Flame 14:53, 11 May 2007 (CEST) Signature and strikethrough Could you please explain to me how to customise my signature and strikethrough invalid information please? thanks in advance, and could you leave the info on my talkpage please? Napalm Flame 20:50, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :I can tell you strike through is < s > this will be crossed < /s > closes teh strikethrought and this will no longer be; cept take the spaces out from tween the <>'s and the s or /sEronth 20:55, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::To change your signature, the best thing you can do is create User:Napalm Flame/Signature. Put in there exactly what you want your signature to be, without the ~~~~~. Then, go to "my preferences", and in the box labeled "nickname", put in . Do not forget the subst! ::As for striking out things, use the and tags. The first begins the strikethrough, the second ends it. Everything between the two will be struck out. Thus, Rate-a-build blah blah blah #dis bild is teh suxorz-- Armond Warblade 22:37, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::becomes: Rate-a-build blah blah blah #dis bild is teh suxorz-- Armond Warblade 22:37, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::See User:Armond/Signature for an example. -- Armond Warblade 22:37, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks a bunch ;)Napalm Flame 11:21, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Build:R/E Kappa Farmer Made of lawl. XD -- Armond Warblade 23:02, 11 May 2007 (CEST) What? =) Didnt think i'd follow the builds? =), still wont be too active til GWEN, but i'm replacing GW Wiki as 1 of my homepages=P--Midnight08 17:57, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Me = Cool? Right on! - Krowman (talk • ) 03:17, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :Sorry Krowman, he was jk. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:26, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Where did it go O.o? What happened to the awesome totally wicked pwnage counter thingy go? You know, the one at the bottom of the page? And why did you get rid of the old random page (The one that brought you only to user Talk pages)? They were awesome *begins to pout*. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:28, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Archived builds Quick question: when we brought over GWiki's archived builds, did we leave some behind? There are at least two that I remember, and have stored on my hard drive, that we don't have here anymore. They were the N/Me Blacklight and the N/Mo Hex Support; there could be more that I haven't noticed yet. Have they been deleted or something? - Krowman (talk • ) 08:21, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :Yeh, the Falling Shocker and the Shovesin are missing too, amongst others. - Krowman (talk • ) 08:25, 14 May 2007 (CEST) ::I am not sure to be honest, you would have to ask Cardinal. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:17, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :::I deleted them after seeing Cardinal's request to delete the archived builds. If you'd like, I can go undelete them, as this isn't the first time I've seen people complain. -- Armond Warblade 07:35, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Heyy Hey Element Thanks for giving me advice on cleaning up my Build: Me/N Wither Degen mesmer build.. since it is my first build i posted on This site. And i learned pretty quickly... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Manslaughter ( ) }. Opinion please I'm in the middle of a small debate, and I'd like your opinion. Please pitch in on Build talk:Invincimonk Guide. Thanks! -- Armond Warblade 20:01, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Experimentation... You know you want this. -- Armond Warblade 20:25, 16 May 2007 (CEST) How do you become and "Active Contributor"? Read above this sentence. Misfate 00:30, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Um, actively contribute I guess? [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:07, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Sysop Slam/Wrath of Skuld Firstly, link to Wrath please :P Secondly, which is more powerful now? I updated Sysop Slam. -- Armond Warblade 00:48, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Nothing is more powerful then Wrath of Skuld. Not even Skuld himself O.o...[[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:05, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Help on build making Please could you tell me how to make a build page. I want to contribute a build but do not know how. Please could you inform me of how to do so on my discussion page. User:Faramir :For now, builds should not be submitted. As of tomorrow, however, simply follow the instructions on PvXwiki:Style and Formatting/Builds. (Or maybe DE can fix the link. >.>) -- Armond Warblade 00:12, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::Don't worry Armond, I already gave him a long response on his talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the help Defiant. When you are accepting builds again i will post mine. Hopefully it will go as favoured. :D user:Faramir ::: Mind taking a look at this for me? Build:Mo/Me RA Vital Bonder Shireen 22:29, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Lucky #0 I have 0 again in the lottery, guess I am just unlucky huh lol? [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:04, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :Wow... again? Talk to Gcardinal I guess... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:12, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::Yeppers, again. Will do. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:44, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Discussion page leftovers I've noticed that a lot of phantom discussion pages still remain after you guys delete a build or page or whatever. I think you guys need to update your deletion stynax to include attached discussion pages, if not, a lot of needless stuff is still going to be hanging around. Shireen 04:57, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :In terms of updating deletion syntax, I am not sure how to go about doing that, I am not a server Admin, so you should probably talk to Gcardinal 'bout that. However, whenever you stumble across one of those pages, just try to add a deletion tag. I will try to remember to delete the talk pages (since I do occasionally forget), but, we can't always remember which is why it is so vital that other users help us out even if they can't delete pages themselves. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:00, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Whats the Raw Deletion code template, so I can plug em when I see em (and get the 3 I know of) Shireen 05:02, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Did a quick scrub of the logs, found 7-10 of em and marked with the tag. p.s. Most of em were from you =) Shireen 06:18, 18 May 2007 (CEST) How about Category: Bug Builds? I mean builds that demonstrate some bug or exploit in Hero's AI. For example try a R/P build with Ferocious Lunge, some pet attacks and some adrenaline spear attacks. Load it for yourself and a hero. Notice it works for the hero but not you? Its a bug right? :Not true. That is just exploiting what a hero is insanely good at, combined with pet controls. Which btw, a hero can manage at the same time. No need for such a category. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:35, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Conjure Crip Gash Speaking that it no longer exists, can we get it off the Main Page so we don't have an empty link hanging around? (Btw, you number pwns mine by at least 2000 lol) [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:37, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Hmmm... i was just recruited to join the guild Peace and harmony Pretty sweet eh?. what guild are you in--Manslaughter 21:05, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :He was in QQ, but they are now disbanded. If he is any guild at all, he is most likely in iQ. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:37, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Template Bug The Energy of all skills is cut out. It only shows a partial blue circle. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:43, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :Doesn't show that for me... are you using IE or Firefox? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:00, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :: IE 6 more specifically. Getting IE 7 fixed that issue for me. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('''eronth')]] ''no'' 21:00, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::That must be it, my Laptop cannot see them, but this comp can. [[GW:User:Readem|'''Readem]] (''talk''* ) 05:16, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Mornin'. -Auron 15:16, 21 May 2007 (CEST) :Good mornin' to you too. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:17, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Unfavored tags Alright, I won't mess with those tags anymore since I know that they were previously actually discussed and voted on, but that information should 100% be on a related page to those builds. People need a way to know what about the build people didn't like and should be listed with the build somewhere, otherwise it does remain arbitrary. If the discussion was from Guildwiki's original copies of those builds, I think you should transfer the voting/discussion to the talk pages of the related builds, I'm sure they're archived somewhere. Sorry I made more work for you, but I'm sure you can understand the reasoning for it. Davey 22:55, 21 May 2007 (CEST) :Sorry to post twice, but I looked at the only revert once article that you said I violated, but I don't understand how I violated it if I did only revert it once. I would understand if I ignored what you said and reverted them again, but since I only changed it once, how did I violate "Only Revert Once?" Davey 22:58, 21 May 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, I misspoke. Merely that if you continued doing so, then you would be violating policy. Sorry, I must not have been thinking if I said you had already violated policy. As to adding those discussion pages, immediately prior to the builds wipe, Tanaric did in fact archive them on a site he hosts, but, on the other hand, the sheer amount of work combined with the fact that we may very likely vote again regardless now that we have a new vetting policy means that I don't see a real reason to do it. Besides, that doesn't make it arbitrary. Arbitrary means not having a reason. There is a reason those builds were moved to unfavored. Just because it isn't specifically stated doesn't mean that it is arbitrary. And, besides, with the vast, vast majority of builds, it is relatively easy to tell why builds were favored/unfavored. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:17, 21 May 2007 (CEST) :::Alright, sure, thanks for clearing that up. I just wanted to make sure I understood what exactly I did wrong. I do realize that this is still a fledgling site and not all information is up yet, but I do hope you understand why I did that, since nothing was around to give a reason not to. I'll be sure to change the sig as well; I've been at Guildwiki since the beginning and thus am more familiar with their rules.Davey 04:42, 22 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Don't sweat it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:58, 22 May 2007 (CEST)